Système Solaire
by SherlockIsNotReal
Summary: Sherlock ne supporte pas la chaleur. OS.


_Il avait si chaud. Tellement chaud que son coeur semblait exploser. Le soleil lui tapait sur le visage, tandis que l'herbe brulait son corps qui était couché. Il aurait aimé crier de l'aide, que l'on puisse l'entendre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il aurait du écouter sa mère qui lui avait prévenu de ne pas rester trop dehors. Il aimait tellement gambader dans les terrains de son père, avec ce soleil d'été, qu'il avait oublié que son corps ne supportait pas la chaleur. _

_La chaleur le rendait vulnérable. _

_Il se demandait si son frère remarquerait son absence et le signalerait à ses parents bien qu'ils étaient partis pour quelques heures et qu'ils ne reviendront pas avant le soir. _

_Il ne voulait pas...mourir, tuer par ce soleil qui le tapait en pleine face. Il transpirait tellement qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il essaya de respirer comme son père lui avait apprit. "Doucement, calmement, vide tes pensées." Il avait trop chaud pour pouvoir se concentrer. Il n'y arrivera pas. Mycroft. Il voulait son frère ainé. Il était son seul espoir. _

_"- J'ai si chaud..." Souffla-t-il afin de se rassurer qu'il n'était pas dans l'autre monde. _

_Il voulait se trouver devant un grand verre d'eau fraiche ou bien se baigner dans le lac qui situait à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Il entendit que les bruits des sauterelles qui bavardaient entre eux, du vent chaud qui commençait à l'étouffer, des herbes sèches qui se frottaient entre elles. _  
_Si seulement il pouvait appercevoir le bruit des pas qui venait vers lui. Pourquoi personne ne venait ? Il allait mourir ?  
_

_Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et il les ferma car il ne supportait pas la clarté de l'astre qui illuminait cette foutue planète terre. La Terre tourne autour du soleil...Il aurait aimé que ce soleil ne lui fasse pas subir cette chaleur intense qui lui brulait son cerveau, son coeur..._

_Il commençait à pleurer doucement. Cette chaleur était affreuse. Il tourna sa tête vers son coté droit. Le contact de sa joue au sol brûlant l'incita à garder la même position. _

_Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit. _

_Quelqu'un venait ? Oui. Des pas. Il le sentait. Il avait si chaud. tellement chaud, qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpeller cette personne. _

_"- Sherlock ?" Entendit-il. _

_On criait son nom. Oui, il était là. Ici ! C'était son frère qui hurlait son prénom. _

_"- Sherlock !"_

_Il aurait aimé se mettre debout. S'il te plait, Mycroft, viens là.  
_

_Les pas se rapprochaient. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il était proche de la libération de ce soleil cruel. _

_"- Sherlock ! Mon dieu !"_

_Son frère était là, agenouillé près de lui. _

_"- Mycroft, murmura-t-il, j'ai chaud..."_

_"- Maman te l'avait dit, commença son ainé les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais ?"_

_Il prit le cadet dans ces bras et fit de son mieux pour le ramener à la maison. C'est bon, il ne craignait plus rien. Il était sauf. _

* * *

John était parti, il avait prévenu qu'il sortait avec une femme, mais il ne savait plus son nom. Le docteur lui avait dit qu'il allait en profiter de ce temps d'été magnifique pour emmener sa petite amie quelque part. Quant à Mme Hudson, elle était partie à la piscine municipale et elle ne reviendrait que dans quelques heures.

Sherlock était seul et n'avait nullement envie de sortir en cette journée ensoleillée. Il détestait cette saison. POurquoi ? Parce qu'il devait abandonner son manteau favori pendant 2 mois. Il ne supportait pas les vêtements légers.

Il avait remplacé son pyjama par ces vêtements du jour, ne voulant surtout pas rester en peignoir avec une température de 30°C. Pourtant, il ne mettait pas de T-shirt alors qu'il aurait du, il n'en avait pas. Il aurait aimé emprunter dans l'armoire de John, mais ce dernier avait bien fermé sa porte de sa chambre en plus de son placard ( double sécurité, car Sherlock était un très bon Arsène Lupin ).

Un peu faché par cette solitude saisonnière, il s'endormit sans le savoir sur le canapé après avoir regarder ses messages sur son phone.

Il ne se réveilla que une demi-heure prit d'un mal de cœur soudain. Il se rendit compte qu'il transpirait, cela l'inquiétait. Il s'assit. Sa tête lui brulait. Il respirait mal. Il avait chaud. Il avait le vertige. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau.

Il tourna sa tête et aperçut que le soleil traversait la fenêtre avec une brillance effrayante. La canicule ? Se demanda-t-il avec une grimace. Il inspira, expira. Son estomac accompagnait son malaise.

Ses membres devinrent lourds soudainement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des courbatures partout dans son corps.

Un verre d'eau fraiche ou une douche pourrait lui faire du bien. Pourtant quand il se leva, sa tête lui tournait et sa vision devint flou. Il eut du mal à faire un pas. Et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tenta de se tenir sur la table basse en face du sofa mais trop faible il s'affala au sol. Il n'arrivait plus à se lever.

Il se mit sur le dos et essaya de remettre son esprit calme, fixant le plafond. Ce n'était pas grave, juste un peu fatigué. Il releva sa tête qui retomba lourdement sur le parquet.

Il paniqua. Il se souvenait que il ne supportait pas la chaleur intense, son souvenir d'enfant revint dans son esprit. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne. Mme Hudson et John n'étaient pas là et Mycroft, non plus, il n'avait pas installé de caméra dans son appartement ( de toutes façons, Sherlock aurait refusé )?Son portable se trouvait sur son bureau. Il jeta sa tête en arrière afin de percevoir son engin sur la table. Il avait une chance. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas être retrouvé inconscient au sol de son salon. Il tenta de ramper jusqu'à son bureau. Puis il attrapa le rebord de la table afin de se mettre debout. Très vite, il attrapa son portable avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol.

Il avait si chaud. Tellement chaud. Son effort de tout à l'heure avait rendu son corps et ses membres encore plus faibles. Il n'arrivait même plus à lever son bras pour manipuler son engin de communication. A l'aveugle, il pianota sur les touches.

Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui, de respirer. Comme s'il était en train de courir.

Son coeur lui brulait à l'intérieur comme s'il allait exploser. Il avait tellement chaud. Il voulait de la fraicheur.

Le salon semblait lui tourner autour de lui, se moquant totalement de son état.

"- John, j'ai si chaud. J'ai si chaud...Gémit-il malgré le fait qu'il soit seul.

Il détestait ça. La chaleur se propageait partout...

* * *

Hyde Park.

"- Tiens, je viens de recevoir un étrange texto, rit John en le montrant à Sarah.

Armé d'une glace chacun, ils profitaient de cette belle journée pour passer un peu de temps dehors entre les arbres et les oiseaux.

"- lljjaiiiicssaj ? Lut la jeune femme, c'est Sherlock qui écrit cela ?

- Il me semble.

- Pourquoi t'enverrait-il un message comme ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tiens il y en 3 autres...mais les lettres sont différents..."

Quelque chose disait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ces textos à la légère. Le visage soudainement grave de son compagnon fit comprendre à Sarah qu'il doutait.

"- John, crois tu que Sherlock est du genre à écrire cela ? Sous forme de...code ?

- Non, c'est un homme rapide qui veut que l'on fasse vite...Je crois que j'ai jeté un oeil à Baker Street."

Sarah approuva.

* * *

Sherlock avait si chaud qu'il aurait supplié Dieu de lui donner un verre d'eau si jamais il n'existait. Pourtant plus les minutes passaient plus il regrettait de n'être pas sorti. Au moins, on l'aurait vu...

Sa main qui tenait le portable était mouillée la sueur. Il lacha son engin. Il n'en pouvait plus. La chaleur le faisait souffrir. Il ferma les yeux.

"- Sherlock ! Tu es là ! Entendit-il.

Deux personnes étaient en train de monter les escaliers. Une femme. Un homme. John et Sarah.

"- Sherlock, tout va bi...Mon dieu ! Sherlock !"

John s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

"- Sherlock, dis moi quelque chose !"

Le détective ouvrit les yeux tandis que son ami releva sa tête.

- John...j'ai...chaud...

- Sarah, apporte des glaçons, il est brulant !"

La jeune femme se dépêcha d'obéir.

Le médecin porta son ami jusqu'au canapé afin qu'il puisse trouver un confort. Il passa sa main sur le front de Sherlock. Sarah lui donna des morceaux de glaçons enveloppés dans une serviette qu'il déposa sur le front de son ami.

Afin de rafraichir son ami, il lui ouvrit sa chemise doucement. Sherlock épuisé, se laissa faire même si il détestait que l'on le touche comme ça.

"- C'est bon, ça va mieux ? Demanda John.

- Oui, souffla Sherlock, las. Ses brulures intérieurs semblaient s'évanouir dans son corps.

Rassuré d'être cependant pris en charge, le consultant s'endormit sous la fraicheur des glaçons.

* * *

Le lendemain.

Sherlock jouait au violon. John préparait son petit-déjeuner.

"- John, il faut que je vous dise que..."

Le médecin sursauta, il devait être attentif.

"- Je déteste le soleil. Voilà pourquoi je me fiche que l'on tourne autour du soleil."

John cacha son sourire. Logique.


End file.
